


Les fils et les filles ruinent le travail de leurs parents

by Rosi345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Also barely connected oneshots, Basically both gangs, Due to a lot of characters upbringings they may be a bit OOC, Found Family, Multi, Out of Cronological Order, Pyro is gender fluid, but that's okay, obviously, so it's kinda confusing, that is normal, they may also be a bit more creepy or more sadistic than normal, this is also normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosi345/pseuds/Rosi345
Summary: "So, let's say some of the overwatch crew are descended from the tf2 crew, how the FUCK would that go, if the mercs are still alive and kicking? I mean just putting Amelie in the position of being Spy's kid has depressing and fucked up potential." Is what a friend said, forcing me, to make up this whole AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Widowmaker ran into the darkly lit room, quickly turned around, and closed the door. She waited for a moment, hearing rapid footsteps and yelling, and relaxes upon hearing that they've passed her spot. Still vigilant, the blue skinned tool, glances around the room.  
Kicking up dust, Widowmaker walks about to scour the tables and shelves more closely. 'Ah. There it is.'  
She picked up her rifle-- with one hand, merde, she was going to have to use it one handed. A shame, she was really in the mood to shoot somebody properly. 

It had been a routine assignment, get in, kill the foolish men that dared to oppose their superiors, get out. Yet, irritatingly, infuriatingly (Now.) the fools had hired mercenaries. And those mercenaries, somehow, had the thought to knock her out, (She was embarrassed.)and try to hold her for ransom. So, she ended up dislocating her own arm to escape, broke her guards neck with her thighs, (Amelie had always wanted to do that.) ended up beating the fool holding her captive to death with a shovel, and found she couldn't stop until it broke in half.

And she was tired.

When she came up from her swimming subconscious, she had felt panic. That, was not supposed to be happening.

"Push panic back and let it turn to bloodlust."

So she did.

Amelie snapped her head up.   
Talon would be coming for her soon.  
She narrowed her eyes, Talon had taken memories of her family. Some things were fuzzy, her uncle's face, (though he near never took off that mask) her younger cousin's names, things she'd need to really find them. The dark haired woman smiled, sharp canines visible. But she remembers some things, Lee's annoying laugh, Lu's smirk, Jam's exited shaking against her side- and more dark tinged things like, being taught how to shoot, and disguised self defense lessons away from her mothers eyes, though still self defense it was also meticulous ways to hide bodies and kill people who try to really hurt you. She remembers as she grew older she tried harder and harder to get away from her family's... way of life. She had purposely shut out the child that knew how to get away from bad people, and as a result her husband was dead.

She remembers dancing.

She remembers many, many mistakes.

But the dear loved faces evaded her minds eye.

So, Widowmaker shoots a coming Talon sniper one handed--   
And Amelie stabs her handlers in their unguarded backs.

Such as she was taught.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll just explain it here, When Lena has panic attacks she thinks she's blinking, but in reality she's just remembering things vividly.

"She's gone Lena."  
No.  
"She snapped her husbands neck and ran away."  
"What? No- nononono- there must be some mistake! Ami- she, she hates hurting people!"  
"Are you _serious_? Gerard's dead body begs to differ!"  
"Did you know she had these kinds of skills Ms. Oxton?"  
No!  
Tracer ran the fuck away.

  
She blinked.

 ------- 

"Leee! Why do you always run away?!" "Gotta be faster than that, J!"

She blinked

 -----  
"Back Straight!"  
"Yes Uncle Jane." They chorus, bored.  
"Shoulders Squared!"  
Lena looked behind their Uncle Jane, and tried not to laugh. He slowly looked down at the girl, "Got something to laugh at Lee?" She peers up at her Uncle through long dark bangs. Shakes head slowly. "No Uncle Jane." His eyes stare hard at her. "Hmmm. I sense a lie in that baby face." It _was_ a lie. Auntie Piena was making silly faces behind the former soldier's back.  

\------ 

Blink

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!"

Lena and Carol were peeking through the second floor window. It was snowing. Lena could see her mothers breath streaming out from her mouth. She looked like a dragon, with the kitchen light looking like fire on her back,and her deep black shadow stretching out in front of her like wings.

"Coming to see my fucking grand niece, you dollar store whore! Out of the way."

Her great great great great uncle Jane- (Da said to just call him Uncle Jane.) was gearing up for another fight in the parking lot with Rachel Oxton while the other uncles were (a merry bunch of thieves in this fairy tale, who kidnap the princesses and turns the girls into every bit of the thieves they are.) standing around in the cold with increasingly annoyed expressions (probably debating the repercussions of slaying the dragon. And their self declared leader.)

"No. why the hell should I let you speak to my daughter, it's probably your fault she's LIKE THIS!"

Lena winced and glances at Carol, The blond just smiled, nervously, and patted her arm.

"What?! She likes pussy and it's my fault!? I just hope if she likes women, she has better taste than bitches like you!"  
She looked quite offended.  
"HOW DARE YOU- YOU-"

"Out of the way, la pouffiasse."

Her Uncles were always a rude bunch.

"What some other psycho?!"  
Lena's father was behind the dragon.  
"Eliza!" The woman startled, and winced. She knew she shouldn't have said that."Shut the fuck up! That's my family you're talking to, and get out of my kitchen if you have such a problem with our daughter's first girlfriend staying for dinner."  
"Hmph." Rachel scoffed "Disgusting. I'll be in my room!"  
  
Her and Carol looked back at each other, relieved. _'Thank goodness for Your dad,'_ The little blonde signed. _'Your family's pretty cool! Well, most of them.'_  
They then decided that it was best to go downstairs before anyone figured out they were spying. However as Carol ran off the brown haired girl looked out the window one last time.

"Femme sans valeur." "Señora grosera..." "Ho intenzione di farle del male!" "ne pas, she is his wife, homophobic or not, and she will accuse Angie of beating her if you let her bruise." "Voglio...." "Non. Je vais le dire à ta mère!" "Dude, I dunno if you've been payin' attention but my Ma is loooong dead." "Your Mother was the type to rise from the grave to scold you." "Eh. True. Hey- Yo Engie, you got the prezys?!" "Yeah, yeah, hold yer horses."

Blinked

\--------------

 Tracer breathed in- then out again. Okay, ok? Yes she's fine- just fine. Perfectly fine. Amy's gone rouge, and killed her own husband but it's fine just fine. Australia blew its top and she can't contact- He'll be fine, Jay will be fine, Uncle Tav will be fine. Fine fine fine fine. She hasn't contacted Uncle Dell in awhile, fine. And She misses Uncle Drew showing her how to properly shoot while running. That's fine. She's fine.

"Lena I need you to breathe for me." She needs to breathe.  
The gasps come out quickly, too quickly she couldn't- couldn't-  
"Lena!"  
Angela. The taller of the two tries to say something but her throat feels tight, choked, and she coughs wetly. The young doctor cooed and walked closer, stopped her hands a few inches away from Lena's shoulder, until Lena nodded, then hugged her tightly, petting her fluffy hair and continuing to coo in her ear.  
"die Ruhe, Lee, you're alright, not slipping are you? Of course not, but I might, how the hell are we going to deal with this hm? Uncle Mundy might be fine, but Jamie always was scared of everything, he might not last long. Gerald is dead, and Amelie, pretty little 'terrified of her own knife' Amelie, has killed him. So many people are dead and you're so, so scared aren't you?"  Another choked sob.  
The blond woman hummed. "But don't force yourself to keep it together."  "Because people are like bones, really. Put too much pressure and you snap."

And it's so easy to pull you apart, for your own good. Is what Angela would never say aloud.  
   
   
 


	3. The Medic And Taubchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic checks in on his daughter.

"Father?!"

"Täubchen!"

The gunfire echoed throughout the area. They were the only two around, surely no one could hear them.(She hoped.)

"What are you doing here?!"  
He shifted, avoiding eye contact for just a moment, then looked back to her, taking in her messy hair and sleepy eyes- was that eye shadow? Damnit, he had to teach her to be dramatic, didn't he?

She looked at him disapprovingly.  
Right.  
When did his annoying little bird grow up?

"Oh..."

He waved his hand in a dismissive motion.  
"Working I suppose, though no one here is worth my work."

She grabbed his sleeve, trying to move him, he wouldn't.  
"Vater! You're on the enemy side-"  
She didn't feel the bullet at first. It had just felt like a burn, the tiny kind that you barely noticed and got over a second later. She slapped her shoulder out of shock from the hit.

Then she felt it.  
And silently she fell over, still clutching her shoulder, mouthing a scream.

Father quickly turned around, looking for her shooter. Eyes narrowed, pleasant smile now showing more teeth than necessary. But he turned around and crouched near his daughters collapsed form, she never did handle bullets well.

He never handled bullets in his daughter well.

He was grinning, filled with nerves and barely comprehensible rage, it was hard to _think clearly_ when he was like  this.   
This is why he designed the medigun so he'd only have to point and shoot.  
He stared at Taubchen's trembling, bleeding, shoulder, mind blank.  
...  
His medigun! Rarely did mercenary work without it. He flipped one of the switches, and waited a moment for the screaming to start.Then he pressed a different button and aimed it toward her.

"Now, hold still Täubchen."

Angela sighed at the nostalgic feeling of bullets popping out, flesh and bone knitting itself back together, and minor bruises dissolving. She waited a moment, basking in the feeling. And then she softly said,

"I thought no one here was worth your work?"

She got a dry look.

"Gefieder, Tochter, just because they weren't, doesn't mean I'm not. Though..."

Father trailed off.

"I've been hearing rumors about Overwatches medic."

She smirks abit.

"Oh?"

He grins back.

"Call's herself, Mercy, pretentious isn't it?"

She slowly got up.

"Oh, absolutely."

She dragged her father up as well.

"I suspect she stole some of my tech."

She made a surprised face, holding a hand over her mouth dramatically. Desperately holding back the snort.

"Oh, dear."

His expression turned dark.

"I'm here to kill her."

A beat. Gunfire dying down. Screaming in the background.

They burst out laughing.

"PFFFFT- I'm- I'm sorry I COulDnt PFTTTTHAHAH!"

"No, pfft, no-" Father's laugh started to sound quite maniacal. "I couldn't either, oh, mein Kind, you kill me."

She grinned up at him, an expression she'd never shown her teammates, for her grin was manic as her fathers.   
The Medic sighed, slightly insane grin still lingering."Ahh, at any rate my dear," he tapped at her cheek with a finger, smirking at her her tiny glare. "I just wanted to check in. See how you're doing without me hand feeding you, my little bird."  
He cooed the last bit, a tad mocking.  
She gasps, a tad dramatic.

"I am offended- I only forgot to eat... twice this week?" Her tone slipped from joking to honest uncertainty.

He narrowed eyes again, tone suddenly threatening.  
"Angela Ziegler, Should I be sending you care packages?"  
"WHAT NIEN-! No! I Work for the government now, how suspicious would it be if I got care packages from someone who doesn't legally exist?" She exclaimed.  
How embarrassing would it be, at her age, to be getting sent lunch from her father?! (Plus she was still legally an orphan.)  
He raises an eyebrow, likely noting her panicked tone.  
"Mn."

He looked around, smiling at the corpses. Then he heard a pained shout. "MEDIC!" His expression turned murderous. Then he turned around, shouting at the injured fool to 'be _quiet_ '. He rapidly started calculating the issues that would pop up if anyone survived the 'antibiotics' he forced them all to take upon him joining up. (In reality they were nanotechnology he had...'adjusted' from Angela's original design, hurting instead of healing, they would kill anyone that had taken them with a flick of a switch. But it seems he forgot to chase down someone.)

"Ah, Taubchen, I have to go-" his hand hovered over her shoulder, was she too old for hugs? He settled for patting her shoulder. "It seems I've left some loose ends in my. Haste. In arranging this meeting."  
His little bird pressed a finger to her com, listening with a tilted head.  
"Unfortunately I must as well, the enemy have been defeat-"  
She paused. Then glanced at her father's wrath filled face and the corpses that don't. Have. Bullet wounds.

"Vater."  
"What?!"  
"Vater, did you kill all of your teammates for shooting me?"  
"Well none of your Uncles were there! And they're lucky I didn't keep them alive!" 

Unlike someone who skipped. Their. Appointment.

 


End file.
